Ice Princess
by The Demon Sisters
Summary: Raizen's daughter is coming home from training at the ice demon school, when she meets a tiger demon that wants to eat her! She lives of course but still its the drama of the thing. When she gets home she finds out she has a brother and is sent to find hi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything mentioned in this story.

Kaori: I do own Tigame and myself though.

Tigame: And you said I was a pervert.

Kaori: Shut up!(Throughs something heavy at his head)

Tigame: X-X

Kaori: oops

* * *

Chapter 1

Hungry Pervert

"Darn it!" Yelled the frustrated ice demon, as her hair got caught in a tree branch, "This is all Touya's fault. Well it is also mine for my beautiful looks. (She got her hair out of the branch and kept walking) Who am I talking to anyway? I hope my father won't be mad at me. Well I didn't accept which is a good thing, but that may be why Touya left without notice." She examined the heart shaped diamond ring on the ring finger of her right hand. Poor Kaori should have paid more attention to the way she was going. "Waaah!" Kaori walked right into a trap set by someone to catch some food. Her dress covered her face and she had to make choice of taking care of her hair or fixing her dress. Luckily she choose her dress.

"Yeah food!" came a young man's voice from the bushes. He was taller than Kaori and had purple eyes and hair.

"What! You're not food!" he yelled.

"Of course I'm not!" she yelled back.

"Well then why are you in my trap!"

"What's your trap doing in my way!"

They glared each other down or um up.

"For that I'm not letting you down." He said turning away from her.

"What! I demand you to let me down!"

"Now is that any way to ask politely." He turned to look back at her.

"It is in my… why are you looking at me like that?"

The young man noticed that she was wearing a dress that she was trying to keep up. He started blushing and began to walk around the other side of her.

"Where do you think you are going!" she yelled at him and made a block of ice go in front of him, so he couldn't see the part of her she failed to cover.

" I just had a brilliant idea." He said snapping his fingers and walking a few feet away from her to where he jumped from the bushes. There was a little camp there with a small tent and the remains of a fire.

_He's been living here. Who knows how long he's gone with ought food._

"So what if I have been living here for a long time." He snapped at her, "Its none of your business."

"How did you know I thought that."

"I'm psychic stupid how else would I be able to read you mind."

Later that night

"So, is there any chance of you letting me down?" she asked the young man.

"Nope." He said poking the fire with a stick.

"What! Are you crazy! I could die if I stay up here any longer!"

"That's the point." He calmly said turning his head looking at her, " I'm not a human-like demon as you are. So I would have no problem eating you."

_This is it this is the end. I lived a good life. I'm sorry father I let you down_

_as your daughter._

The young man picked up the knife lying next to him and threw it at the tree closest to him, with ought looking. Kaori fell to the ground and rubbed her head.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned him.

"You don't deserve death."

"I don't…I mean of course I don't." she gave a slight giggle, "Um, what's your name?"

"Tigame."

"Oh, mines Kaori." She started to stand up but suddenly got really light headed. She

stumbled and landed into strong arms.

_In the firelight he looks really hot._

"Thanks and so do you, but I am a pervert so any woman I come across is beautiful to me. Accept for little girls and old pruny ladies."

"Um…uh…could you let me go Mr. Pervert."

Tigame decided that they watch for enemies in shifts and he took first watch. He let Kaori use his tent to sleep in until his shift was over. Tigame came into the tent and shook Kaori awake. (He got punched in the nose for surprising her though) Tigame decided to sleep outside the tent because he declared the tent hers. They were sitting next to each other. After about ten minutes Kaori noticed the same Tigame wasn't sitting next to her. Instead there was a white tiger with navy blue stripes and long wishers with a crystal ball in each one.

_He isn't like me. He looks so cute sleeping there. I wonder how long he has been alone._

Kaori couldn't help but reach her hand over to him. She put her hand on his head which mane one of his ears twitch. She smiled and petted him the rest of the night.

* * *

Kaori: Aww he was so cute and soft

Siu: I want to pet him T.T

Kaori: Get out of my story!

Siu: Wait I have to say this R&R! (gets kicked out of the room)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything mentioned in this story.

Tigame: Hello my hunnies

Kaori: Stop flirting with the crowd!

Tigame: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!

* * *

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

Kaori was kicked awake. She hit what was kicking her and went back to sleep.

She got kicked again.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"You make a lousy night watch." said Tigame.

"Oh…oops." she stared at him, "Well I better be getting home. Want to come, you sure don't have much of a life out here." She got up and started walking in the direction she was heading in the night before.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were-" Kaori screamed as she was hoisted into the air, yet again, "you."

Tigame helped Kaori out of the trap he set, only to help her out of another. After some yelling Tigame agreed to come with her. He constantly asked "Are we there yet?" which almost drove Kaori insane. When she finally almost beat him to a pulp he shut up, then she started to whine about hunger. They got on each other's nerves a little too much.

"Ok now seriously are we there yet."

"Almost…I think." Kaori said while scratching her cheek with her finger.

"WHAT!"

"Uh calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

"No your not."

"I'm sorry, I'm just on edge because we are walking in Raizen's territory."

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you that he's my father." She smiled at him.

Tigame stood frozen in his place, staring at her smiling face. He turned around on one foot and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Tigame?" she said looking shocked, "Tigame? Tigame come back here. Tigame!" she grabbed his arm and looked at him with her sweetest smile, "Please stay with me Tigame. If you do I will give you a nice kiss."

"What are we waiting for! Lets take you home!" he said dragging her home.

A few hours later

"Hokushin, everyone I'm home!" Kaori said happily while skipping. "Oh, Tigame this is Hokushin and the Monk-ets." The monks were all in blue and were bald no less.

"Princess who is this man?" questioned Hokushin.

"Oh this is Tigame. I found him in the forest." The monks stared at him, "He was going to eat me." The monks glared at him.

"How dare you try to lay a finger on the Princess." Hokushin growled at him.

"How is my farther?" she said totally ignoring the subject.

"What-oh the same." Hokushin and the monks frowned.

"I see." Kaori frowned worse than the monks.

"Kaori?" Tigame looked at her sad face.

"Well it looks like I'll have to beat him up." She said with a sudden smile, "and your going to help me." She grabbed Tigame's arm and pulled him to the tallest stone tower.

* * *

Kaori: Yay you get to meet papa

Tigame: Oh joy

Siu: R&R

Kaori: I thought I told you to get out!

Tigame: And get that Tush-Cush off your head!

Siu: It's not a stylish hat?

Kaori and Tigame: NO! (Hits Siu out of story again)

Siu: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!


End file.
